Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-6}{5t} - \dfrac{5}{5t}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-6 - (5)}{5t}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-11}{5t}$